U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,314, entitled “GPE Analogs and Peptidomimetics,” filed May 24, 2002, claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/293,853, filed May 24, 2001, disclosed the composition of matter of G-2MePE and other synthetic GPE analogs and uses of aqueous preparations to protect neurons in vitro to toxic nerve damage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,304, issued Jan. 4, 2011, discloses additional synthetic analogs of Glycyl-Prolyl-Glutamate.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,424, entitled “Effects of G-2MePE on neurodegeneration” filed 20 Dec. 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,177, issued Oct. 20, 2009), U.S. application Ser. No. 11/315,784, entitled “Cognitive Enhancement and Cognitive Therapy Using G-2MePE,” filed Dec. 21, 2005, now abandoned, and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/903,844, filed Oct. 13, 2010, disclosed methods of use of aqueous preparations of G-2MePE to protect animals against neural damage induced by stroke and traumatic brain injury.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/398,032, entitled “Treatment of Non-Convulsive Seizures in Brain Injury Using G-2-Methyl-Prolyl Glutamate,” filed Apr. 4, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,020, issued May 11, 2010), disclosed methods for using aqueous formulations of G-2MePE for treating non-convulsive seizures in brains of animals subject to penetrating ballistic brain injury.
However, there is a need in the art to provide improved, orally active formulations that have improved bioavailability and increased efficacy than current aqueous solutions of the G-2MePE.